Under the Tuscan Moon
by Chelseuh17
Summary: Under the Tuscan Moon is about a teenager named Mel who falls in love with Emmett Brooks. It has characters from Twilight, but isn't really like Twilight. XD. The story takes place manly in Italy, but also away at college. Read and Enjoy.
1. Preface

**A/N This is a story that came to me in a dream XD. I hope you all enjoy this.  
Tell me what you think, it gets better along the way.  
Much Love,  
Chelseuh17 **

* * *

**Preface**

"Your amber eyes give you away." I whispered to him in the stone corridor.

"Are you afraid?" He answered leaning closer to me. The small space between us getting smaller as we both leaned towards one another.

"I'm only afraid of-" I paused, what _was_ I afraid of? "-nothing. You don't scare me." I grabbed his chiseled, cold face in my petite hand.

"I was afraid you would say that." He said placing his hand atop of mine.

We stayed like that for only a few precious moments, it wouldn't be long until someone came looking for me. But when they came, I wouldn't go with them. There's no way one person, or an angry mob can tear me away from him. Not now-not ever.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Congratulations class of 2008! We did it!" the valedictorian, my best friend, Daniela, yelled at the end of our graduation ceremony.

My graduating class must have been one for the record books, 600 plus students. Then again, I do live in the sunny Georgia, Alpharetta to be exact. In this chaos of 600 screaming, crying teenagers and their parents, I made my way to the front to greet my best friends; Daniela and Angie.

"Melissa!" Daniela screamed at me once I made my way through the throng of teens.

"Danie, Angie! We did it guys!" I screamed, attacking them both in a hug.

We were the oddball group of friends, we had been friends since third grade and we couldn't be happier. Daniela was tall, skinny, obviously valedictorian; she had short, punky black hair. She was always there for me when I needed her; her personality was one in a million. Always shinning even when she wasn't. Angie was a lot like Daniela too; she was of medium height and with long, naturally curly, brown hair. I always envied her natural locks. Like Daniela, Angie was a valedictorian; she just didn't get to say the final words. A lot of people thought that they were related, they acted so much alike.

But then there was me, I don't look anything like them nor do I act like them. I think that is why our friendship is so great. I'm the tall one, with blonde hair, blue eyes. Everyone laughed at me and said I was the perfect Arian, I hated it, but I guess that is how you could describe my looks. I'm also extremely out going where as they are timid and shy. But even though we are different, we are alike.

"Ah I can't believe we finally graduated from that hell hole!" Daniela exclaimed.

"Oh you know you had fun guys." I said, trying to be the optimistic one.

"Ok, _you_ had fun Mel, you had a boy friend throughout all four years, were active in everything, people liked you. We just stayed in band, but had fun doing it." Angie said high fiving Daniela.

"Ok, that may be true, but I was in band too. Since fifth grade if I remember correctly. And you guys have boyfriends too. Remember?"

Another thing that made us so much a like were we all had boyfriends that were best friends with one another. Actually, we all started dating them around the same time.

Angie had Eric, the captain of the hockey team. He was the stereotypical tall, dark, and handsome. With short brown hair, brown eyes, and a natural tan, and surfer body. Daniela was with Brandon, lead guitarist of a band that a bunch of him and his friends started. They were terrible, but we all said they were amazing to keep their spirits up. He fit the typical rocker look, skinny jeans, band t's, hair that fell in the eyes, but he wasn't scary. He treated her like she was a princess. And me, I had Kevin; he was in the band, principal tenor sax. He was a band geek through and through; he was off to Georgia University to major in music. Even with him being a band geek, he sure didn't look like one, curly brown hair with hints of red in it when the light shown on him, hazel eyes, and a smile that melted hearts.

"Did someone mention us?" Eric said running up behind Angie to give her a big hug. After him rushed Brandon and Kevin, they made be lines right to Daniela and my waiting arms.

"Nice speech love." Brandon said to Daniela after pecking her on the cheek.

"Awe thanks." Daniela said, she wasn't much for the lovey-dubby talk, so even her going 'awe' was something out there.

"Come on guys, our parents are outside waiting for us." Kevin said looking at me and grabbing my hand. "Lets go take some pictures."

And with that, the six of us made our way out of our high school gym. The courtyard where our school stood was decorated with the school colors, white and blue. I had to stop and laugh because it looked like we were walking towards a bar mitzvah instead of a graduation party. But the decorations were delicate and you could tell the junior class put a lot of effort into it.

"There she is! There's my baby girl!" my mother screamed once Kevin and I made our way through the blue and white streamers.

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled running towards them. I'm their one and only daughter so this is the one time they get to do a high school graduation.

"Oh baby girl, the ceremony was precious. Daniela and Angie's speech were magnificent. When the three of you and Brandon, Eric and Kevin walked I was just gushing tears. And when-" there my mother went. She always seemed to rant and rave when she got excited.

"Uh, mom." I interrupted. "Can we start taking pictures?"

"Oh sure hunny! Mike get the camera ready."

"Yes dear." My father said, he was a man of few words. He just rolled his eyes when my mother started her rants, he always looked bored though. But I knew that he loved me and my mother more than anything.

"Ok a few of just you." My mom ordered, shooing Kevin away.

I stood in one pose for a few shots, then moved over by the school sign and back again.

Finally Kevin came back and was ready to take more pictures. They made us pose in so many different positions; it was like prom all over again.

When we finally thought we were done, Daniela, Angie, Brandon, and Eric showed up.

We posed in every way imaginable. Just the girls, just the guys, guy-girl, girl-guy, guys on the knee and girls sitting on them, everything!

Finally enough was enough.

"Hey mom. I think if you take one more picture my jaw is going to get unhinged." I said after taking probably a hundred pictures.

"Oh, okay well if you think that's enough. Come on dear, let's go to brunch. Meet you guys there?" my mother called over towards my friends parents. They all nodded and we split off. I gave a quick hug and kiss to Kevin and followed my impatient mother.

"That was just a lovely ceremony Mel. I still can't believe how beautiful you looked up there; it looked like you were gliding. And your hair! My, it was curled at the ends just perfectly. The make up too not too-" There she went…_again_. Sometimes I think she needs a muzzle, but no matter I still love her.

We got to the restaurant in no time and brunch passed by uneventful, but with plenty of stories to share. We all talked about college and what it would be like. I was the odd one out, everyone was going to Georgia University while I was going out of state to the University of Michigan, and once getting there leaving for Italy. It was part of a study abroad program I was in. U of M took only ten students each year to take on a prestigious study abroad program. Mine was for photography and art. I'm not much of an artist, but I love to take pictures. I did Angie's, Daniela and Kevin's senior pictures, plus a few others in our giant class.

The day seemed to fly by, none of it felt real to me. It didn't feel like I had just graduated from high school and now ready to start college. I think Angie and Daniela noticed that I wasn't all there, but they didn't say anything and I greatly appreciated it.

I curled up in bed that night re thinking the events that had happened. My life seemed perfect at the moment, but something was missing. What that was, I would have no idea until school started. Which for me would be in a few days.


End file.
